


One-shot Requests

by ThoraDaughn



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Genocide Route, Multi, Temmie's POV, requests taken
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-03 18:07:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12151989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThoraDaughn/pseuds/ThoraDaughn
Summary: Hello everyone! I will take any one-shot requests you would like. It can be fluff, angst, smut, whatever you want. All you have to provide is the setting and how you want your character. This will be a side writing from my main fanfiction Death's Flower. Now, let the requests begin....





	1. Chapter 1

As it says in the summary, just tell me what you want the one-shot to be about and I'll do my best to write your story. Also your character please: personality wise mostly so this can still be a reader-insert.


	2. Temmicide- Temmie's POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you make a Genocide one-shot in Temmie's POV?  
> -Undertale Amino user Aldyiana

The village known as Temmie village was covered in dust, piles of striped clothing are left with the dust inside. No one survived the bloodlust of the human that came by, killing with no resentment. The red eyes of the human surveyed the area for anymore Temmies to kill. They walk into the shop, the door creaking open as the sound echoes in the shop. With no other movement or monster to be seen, the human leaves, slamming the door shut behind them.

Inside the Temmie Shop, there was one Temmie left that survived, the Shop Keeper, who kept silent underneath a hidden floorboard behind the desk. They shake in fear, whimpering silently as they pray that the human didn't find them. They heard the screams of their brethrens as they were all slaughtered, silence becoming a new friend to them. The door slams shut from above them, specks of dust slipping through the cracks of the floorboard. They let out a quiet scream, covering their mouth to make sure to stay quiet.

_Oh what do Temmie do?_

They think to themself, hearing nothing but silence from where they hid. The floorboard sqeaks as they climb up from their hiding place. They stop quickly, listening for any kind of movement outside. Is anyone left alive besides them?

_Temmie can't do anyting. I jus wanted to go to coolege._

Could they have done something to stop the human? No. They were too weak. Wait! They can go get help from the Royal Guard!

"Yes! Temmie can help! I must go!" They run out from behind the desk, peaking up to see outside the window first. No sign of the Human. They quickly leave the shop and the deserted village they called home. They run onto all fours, navigating through the grass and flowers of Waterfall. Their ears flop back and forth as they run. Water starts to coat their fur and striped shirt. This was so out of their element. They never left the shop or their village. But they can't just stay there! The human could come back. They come across a big patch of tall grass. Maybe they can navigate through here while avoiding the human.

They start going through the faint glowing grass, the blades rustling as they move through them. Their ears perk up from hearing a noise inside the tall grass. They quickly lay down completely to let the tall grass surround them and camouflage them. Their ears fold down in fear. Was it the human? Maybe a monster that survived! They couldn't get their hopes up yet. If they get up now, they could be dead where they stand.

The rustling of the grass comes closer and louder towards them. They shake and close their eyes. Is this how they die? They must find help or somewhere to hide! They couldn't risk it, bolting out of the tall grass, they run as fast as they could on all fours closer to the roaring waterfalls. Tears burn their eyes as their chest heaves in and out from running. Splotches of dirt stick to their fur and clothing from the damp ground. What they didn't think about was their footsteps left behind when they bolted.

_Gotta hide. Where?_

They look around frantically of their surroundings, seeing anywhere small enough for them to fit and hide. Did someone follow them when they ran? They quickly spot a small cave mouth barely visible behind the roaring waterfall. The water trinkles down the cave mouth. They were cold, wet, and very scared for their life. The cave was very tight to fit in, curling in a ball to keep themselves warm. They  heard the footsteps coming closer, they had nowhere to run! They were scared and shut their eyes tightly, it was game over for them.

Their body shakes, waiting for the human to slice their life away like the others as they whimper and shake....

Nothing happened. They barely open their eyes, seeing Alphys standing at the waterfall. Alphys crouches to her knees, opening her arms towards the scared Temmie. She's quite surprised one survived after seeing their village but she has to help everyone she can.

"O-oh you poor t-thing. Come on o-out. I'm not gonna h-hurt you. I have s-shelter at my L-lab. Come with me." Alphys says towards them. Tears cloud their vision. Someone came for them! They run out of the cramped cave, running into Alphys' arms for safety. Alphys carries Temmie out of the Waterfalls to her home and shelter for surviving Monsters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A one-shot request I did on Undertale Amino and wanted to share on here. I do have a Tumblr account as well.
> 
> http://pokemonundertalefever.tumblr.com


End file.
